custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Make-Believe Adventure! (1997) (in BarneySagwaSouthParkandRecess's dream)
Barney's Make Believe Vacation is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on September 2, 1997. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on an adventure to Imagination City, to learn all about the wonders of transportation. They also go to exciting places like a campsite, the Canadian mountains, outer space, and the beach. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) Song List #The Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Imagination Song #Let's Go On An Adventure! #Imagination City #The Transportation Song #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #Sing a Song of People #When I Walk Across The Street #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #The Noble Duke of York #A Camping We Will Go! #S'Mores #Scary Stories #Lullaby and Goodnight #Winter's Wonderful #Jingle at the Window #Skating, Skating #Bumpin' Up and Down #Sally the Camel #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Down By the Station #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! #The Airplane Song #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #The Beach #Mister Sun #If I Lived Under the Sea #I Scream, You Scream! We All Scream for Ice Cream! #Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing; Row, Row, Row Your Boat; Blow the Man Down; My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean; My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean; & A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea) #We Went On An Adventure #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Songs That Debuted on This Video #Imagination City Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This home video uses the same Season 3 Barney costume from Barney's Musical Scrapbook. *This marks: **The Season 4 Pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post Movie (September 2, 1997). **The only Second Era/Post-Movie episode to continue use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the cosutume/voice change in the Season 4 premiere "First Day of School" in November 17, 1997. **The first appearence of the school library, as well as Booker T Bookworm. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The final use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song, and the only Second Era episode to use it. **The last regular appearences of Jason and Tosha. They would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney". **The last use of the of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. *Because this was released before Season 4 premiered, this home video still used the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices, and the Season 3 intro for the theme song. However, it introduced the 1997-2002 Barney doll and the version of "I Love You" was similar to the Season 4 verson. This means this was considered the Second Era pilot before Season 4 aired. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Make Believe Vacation Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney commercial #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring! trailer #Joe Scruggs trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (July 1997-May 1998) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001) #The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm trailer #Barney Fan Club promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Make Believe Vacation Title Card Closing #End Credits #More Barney Songs trailer #Barney's Super Singing Circus trailer #Barney Classic Collection trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001)